


Happy Valentine’s Day Tooru

by rei_batsubami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Time Skip, This is trash, Valentine’s Day fluff, i wrote this in two hours, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_batsubami/pseuds/rei_batsubami
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi only get to see each other in person three times a year. Both their birthdays and Christmas/New Years or Valentine’s Day. This year they couldn’t make time for Christmas so Iwaizumi visits Oikawa for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Happy Valentine’s Day Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this fic :)) 
> 
> I wanted to write something for Valentine’s Day so this is a really quick thing i wrote in like two hours so ignore the grammar errors.

Iwaizumi had always hated traveling my plane. The terrible smelling airports, the cheap food, crying babies and Americans without masks, were they trying to get sick? So spending 15 hours on a plane was not the ideal way for Iwaizumi to spend a Friday. Or Saturday, time zones are weird. Luckily Iwaizumi is one of the few people he knows who can sleep on planes. So a majority of his flight was him drifting in and out of a light sleep.  
Once his flight landed he felt groggy and gross. The sun shone brightly, much unlike the rainy weather of California, maybe wearing a sweatshirt and jeans wasn’t the best idea. He peeled off his sweatshirt and stuffed it in his already overpacked backpack and searched for a taxi.  
By the time he found one his pants were sticking to his legs and he could already feel his face getting sunburnt. He blearily told the driver Oikawa’s address, set an alarm for 30 minutes later and drifted off. 

His alarm blared and Iwaizumi woke up with a start. He scrubbed at his eyes and looked around him, trying to remember where he was. He relaxed when he remembered, he was in a taxi going to Oikawa’s apartment. He was relived that he sorta recognized the streets around him, that means he should be close. He texted Oikawa that he was almost at his apartment. He didn’t expect a respond immediately, Oikawa was at practice after all, but got one. He rolled his eyes at the excessive use of emojis but smiled happily, in just a couple more hours he’d been with his boyfriend.  
Iwaizumi let himself into Oikawa’s apartment and sighed, he’d finally made it. He had about an hour and a half until Oikawa gets back. All he wanted to do was change and pass out, but he was still sweaty and gross so he opted for a shower instead. After his shower he felt more refreshed so he started on dinner. 

He was chopping vegetables when he heard the door open and hurried footsteps coming towards him. “Iwa-chan!!!” Oikawa yelled and threw his arms around his boyfriend, peppering his face with kisses, “I missed you so much!!”  
“Oi Shittykawa, you smell go take a shower,” Iwaizumi said bluntly, but still was blushing.  
“Rude Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined and kept clinging on to his boyfriend.  
“I missed you too but seriously you smell.” Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa away. “Go take a shower and then we can eat dinner.”  
Oikawa surrendered and huffed to the bathroom. Iwaizumi heard the sound of the water turning on and the sound of Oikawa’s off tune singing filled the otherwise quiet apartment. Iwaizumi smiled to himself. He’s never admit he liked Oikawa’s bad signing. Soon the smell of cooked vegetables filled the small apartment just as the water turned off. Iwaizumi set two places at the table and started serving the food when arms wrapped around his waist. Oikawa kissed his neck and Iwaizumi melted into his touch.  
“I missed you,” Iwaizumi hummed as he turned around and kissed Oikawa’s lips. They stood there for a while, kissing gently. Soon the kissed turned more passionate, desperate. Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa into the table and started kissing down the side of his neck. Oikawa let out a sound of pleasure but Iwaizumi pulled away. “We should eat dinner first.”  
Oikawa sighed, “We probably should.” They ate dinner on relative silence, but it wasn’t awkward. The comfortable silence was only interrupted by the sound of them eating. 

Once their plates were cleared and the food cleaned up they settled onto the couch. Oikawa in Iwaizumi’s lap, Iwaizumi playing with his hair. A bad American space movie played in the background but they weren’t really paying attention. They were cherishing the little time they had together. They usually only saw each other in person three times a year. Both of their birthdays and Christmas/New Years or Valentine’s Day.  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said breaking the comfortable silence, “I love you.”  
“I know Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, hoping his blush wasn’t visible in the low light.  
“Say it back,” Oikawa whined.  
Iwaizumi responded by kissing him hard on the mouth. Oikawa returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. 

The next morning Iwaizumi woke up with the love of his life in his arms. The morning light cast through the windows onto a peacefully sleeping Oikawa, making him look ethereal. The light cast shadows on his face, his eyelashes onto his cheeks, his hair onto his forehead. God Iwaizumi was in love. He placed a featherlight kiss onto each of Oikawa’s features. His closed eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and finally his mouth.  
Oikawa stirred and cuddled further into Iwaizumi. “Morning Iwa-chan,” he said, his voice still heavy with sleep. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
Iwaizumi pulled him closer, kissing right behind his ear, “Happy Valentine’s Day Tooru. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! wow 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this trashy fic (*^ω^*) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! I want to know what you guys think!!


End file.
